Pavilion's This Race Franchise
This Nation (8/2009 - 3/2012) Kona, Hawaii -> Key West, Florida Scenes: 229 States: 12 (including DC) Legs A Leg "0" did not actually exist, Mr. Garbage was eliminated prior to the race. Leg 1: Hawaii Elimination: Michaelpaul Finish Line Music: Sitting On A Curb (Pepper) Locations Visited: Kona Beach, Mauna Loa, North Beach Leg 2: Los Angeles Elimination: Amanda P. Finish Line Music: Fire Burning (Sean Kingston) Locations Visited: Cruise Ship, Compton, Hollywood Leg 3: Las Vegas Elimination: Tarrell Finish Line Music: Come On, Come On (Smashmouth) Locations Visited: Barstow, Mojave Desert, Area 51, Las Vegas Leg 4: Texas Elimination: Chantal Finish Line Music: Ring Of Fire (Johnny Cash) Locations Visited: Monument Valley, El Paso, Ciudad Juarez, San Antonio Leg 5: New Orleans Elimination: Playtech Finish Line Music: Walking Away (Streetlight Manifesto) Locations Visited: Louisiana Bayou, Tulane University, French Quarter Leg 6: Cleveland Elimination: Scott Finish Line Music: Cleveland Rocks (Presidents of the USA) Locations Visited: Old Brooklyn, Euclid, Port of Cleveland Leg 7: Athens Elimination: Nate Finish Line Music: Hot Buttered Popcorn (Aphex Twin) Locations Visited: Hocking Foothills, Athens, Bong Hill Leg 8: New York Elimination: None Finish Line Music: Christmas Eve Sarajevo (Trans Siberian Orchestra) Locations Visited: Pennsylvania, Midtown Manhattan, Long Island Leg 9: Washington D.C. Elimination: Nick Finish Line Music: Get In Line (I'm From Barcelona) Locations Visited: Washington, D.C. Leg 10: Final Leg Winner: Brad Finish Line Music: Final Countdown (Europe) Locations Visited: Charlotte, Outer Banks, Captain Andcoke's Boat, Cape Canaveral, The Moon, Miami, Everglades, Key West, S.S. Charley Duh 'This Land 2 (6/2007-8/2008)' Miami, Florida -> Seattle, Washington Scenes: 143 States: 15 (including DC) Legs Leg 1: Everglades Elimination: Mr. Garbage Finish Line Music: Chillin' (AZ) Locations Visited: Miami, Everglades Leg 2: Orlando Elimination: Lenny Finish Line Music: Where Are We Runnin? (Lenny Kravitz) Locations Visited: Tampa, Bradenton, Universal Studios Leg 3: Atlanta Elimination: Michaelpaul Finish Line Music: It's Goin' Down (Yung Joc) Locations Visited: Savannah, Atlanta, College Park Leg 4: Washington, D.C. Elimination: Edna Finish Line Music: Chicken Noodle Soup (DJ Webstar) Locations Visited: Charleston, Washington D.C, Arlington Leg 5: Chesterland Elimination: Terrell Finish Line Music: The Way I Live (Baby Boy Da Prince) Locations Visited: Pennsylvania, Cleveland Suburbs, Chesterland Leg 6: Cleveland Elimination: None Finish Line Music: Cleveland Rocks (Presidents of the USA) Locations Visited: Old Brooklyn, The Flats) Leg 7: Chicago Elimination: Scott Finish Line Music: Chair (Honest Bob and the Factory to Dealer Incentives) Locations Visited: Chicago, Lake Michigan Leg 8: Minnesota Elimination: Nick Finish Line Music: Lookin' Boy (Hotstylz) Locations Visited: Wisconsin, Mall of America, Lake Burntside Leg 9: South Dakota Elimination: Nate Finish Line Music: Mr. Brightside (The Killers) Locations Visited: Badlands, Mt. Rushmore, Keystone, Jewel Mine Leg 10: Final Leg Winner: Mark Finish Line Music: Final Countdown (Europe) Locations Visited: Devil's Tower, Helena, Hoh Rainforest, Seattle This Tri-County Area (10/2005-6/2006) Cleveland, OH -> Cleveland, OH Scenes: 111 States: 1 'Legs:' Leg 1: Public Square Elimination: Mr. Garbage Finish Line Music: Cleveland Rocks (Presidents of the USA) Locations Visited: Public Square, The Flats Leg 2: Jacobs Field Elimination: The Old Man Finish Line Music: Mr. Brightside (The Killers) Locations Visited: Jacobs "Progressive" Field Leg 3: Old Brooklyn Elimination: Bongo Finish Line Music: Blitzkrieg Bop (The Ramones) Locations Visited: Brooklyn, General, Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Leg 4: Euclid Elimination: Trot Finish Line Music: Tony Theme (Pavilion) Locations Visited: Euclid Leg 5: Euclid Stadium Elimination: James Finish Line Music: Somewhere Out There (Our Lady Peace) Locations Visited: Euclid Stadium, Willoughby Leg 6: Wickliffe Elimination: Edna Finish Line Music: Hot Hot Hot (Buster Poindexter) Locations Visited: Wickliffe, Willoughby Leg 7: Mentor Elimination: None Finish Line Music: Hung Up (Madonna) Locations Visited: Eastlake, Mentor Leg 8: Chesterland Elimination: Nick Finish Line Music: Beverly Hills (Weezer) Locations Visited: Mayfield Heights, Tri-County Spot, Chesterland Leg 9: Middlefield Elimination: Nate Finish Line Music: None Locations Visited: Pioneer Waterland, Burton, Middlefield Leg 10: Final Leg Winner: Brad Finish Line Music: Final Countdown (Europe) Locations Visited: Solon, Bedford, Orange, Legacy Village, North Collinwood, Lake Erie, Little Italy, Tower City 'This Land (4/2005-8-2005)' New York, NY -> Los Angeles, CA Scenes: 87 States: 12 'Legs' Leg 1: Pittsburgh Elimination: Steven Finish Line Music: In This Diary (The Ataris) Locations Visited: New York, Allegheny Mountains, Pittsburgh Leg 2: Cleveland Elimination: Mr. Garbage Finish Line Music: Opened Their Eyes (Alter Bridge) Locations Visited: Rural Ohio, Chesterland, Old Brooklyn Leg 3: Indianapolis Elimination: Michaelpaul Finish Line Music: Appalachian Snowfall (Trans Siberian Orchestra) Locations Visited: Rural indiana, Indianapolis Leg 4: St. Louis Elimination: Norm Finish Line Music:Super Mario Theme (Nintendo) Locations Visited: Southern Illinois, St. Louis Leg 5: Kansas Elimination: Nick Finish Line Music: Safety Dance (Men Without Hats) Locations Visited: Eastern Kansas, Topeka Leg 6: Colorado Elimination: Nate Finish Line Music: BP Rock (Pavilion) Locations Visited: Western Kansas, Eastern Colorado, Rocky Mountains, Cortez Leg 7: Yellowstone Elimination: Scott Finish Line Music: Mr. Brightside (The Killers) Locations Visited: Yellowstone Leg 8: Arizona Elimination: Edna Finish Line Music: Silent Film Theme (Pavilion) Locations Visited: Grand Canyon, Sonoran Desert, Parker Leg 9: Final Leg Winner: James Finish Line Music: Appalachian Snowfall (Trans Siberian Orchestra) Location Visited: Las Vegas, Los Angeles Locations: 28 states are shown on screen during Pavilion's This Race movies. 31 have been traveled through. It can be deduced that Idaho, New Jersey, and New Mexico have been traveled through, but they have not appeared on screen. West Virginia has been shown on screen, and traveled through off-screen on seperate occasions, but has never been shown with characters within the state. Maryland and Utah have been shown and traveled through, but very briefly with only landmarks to prove that the scene did in fact take place in the state. West Virginia, Maryland, and Utah are included in the 28/31 figure for states on screen/traveled through. In addition, both the District of Columbia and Mexico have appeared on screen, the former significantly and the latter briefly. '''Alabama: '''Alabama is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Alaska: '''Alaska is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Arizona: '''Contestants go over the Grand Canyon, through the Sonoran Desert, and into the silent-film town of Parker during This Land. Arizona is assumed to be traveled through during This Nation, on the N.N. Express from Las Vegas to El Paso, but it is not shown. '''Arkansas: '''Arkansas is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''California: '''Los Angeles is the final destination city in This Land, and contestants run to the pier at Huntington Beach. In This Nation, contestants disembark a cruise ship in Los Angels before clubbing in Compton and running through Hollywood. This includes the walk of fame and an earthquake near the Hollywood Sign. '''Colorado: '''Colorado plays a major role in This Land, as contestants form a convoy and run from the police throughout the eastern portion of the state. They then traverse the Rocky Mountains, and finish at a vineyard near Cortez, in the Southwestern portion of the state. '''Connecticut: '''Connecticut is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Delaware: '''Delaware is not shown in any race movie thus far '''District of Columbia: '''In This Land 2, Characters spend the majority of a leg in Washington, mostly at the National Mall. In This Nation, the remaining characters spend a leg in Washington, with each one going to the building of a different branch of government. The finish line for this leg is at the Lincoln Memorial. '''Florida: '''This Land 2 begins in Miami, and the contestants trudge through the Everglades, before traveling through Tampa and Bradenton, which is filled with many senior citizens. Contestants spend a lot of time at Universal Studios in Orlando in This Land 2 as well. Florida serves as the final destination in This Nation. Edna rides a party bus from Gainesville to Cape Canaveral, before boarding a rocket to the moon. Brad and Mr. Smith are dropped off in Miami Beach by Captain Andcoke, and they travel from there, through Miami and the Everglades, to the final destination, the S.S. Charley Duh anchored off of Key West. '''Georgia: '''In This Land 2, characters pass through Savannah, before spending considerable time in Atlanta, where Brad plays for the Braves. There is a finish line in College Park. In This Nation, it is assumed that Edna crosses Geogia to get to Florida, but it is not shown. '''Hawaii: '''Hawaii is the starting line and first leg of This Nation. Contestants stay on the Big Island, beginning in Kona, passing Mauna Loa, and ending in North Beach before boarding a cruise ship to the mainland. '''Idaho: '''It is assumed that the final three in This Land 2 cross through Idaho en route to Seattle, but it is not shown on screen. '''Illinois: '''Contestants pass through southern Illinois while traveling from Indianapolis to St. Louis in This Land. An entire leg takes place in Greater Chicago in This Land 2, beginning in Chicago's extensive suburbs, and ending in the city itself, with the finish line next to the giant bean thing downtown. Instead of going to Chicago, Brad goes to the fictional city of Totemsburgh, said to be in north-central Illinois. '''Indiana: '''In This Land, an entire leg takes place in Indianapolis, mostly at the nonexistant Indianapolis 1950s museum. In This Land 2, Indiana is mocked for being uninteresting in a 10 frame scene displaying what you see between Cleveland and Chicago. '''Iowa: '''Iowa is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Kansas: '''In This Land, contestants travel through the cornfields of eastern Kansas before spending considerable time at the also nonexistant Six Flags Over Topeka amusement park. Western Kansas is shown as flat with a tornado. '''Kentucky: '''Somewhat suprisingly, Kentucky is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Louisiana: '''In This Nation, characters travel over the Bayou before ending up in New Orleans. They visit Tulane University, and the French Quarter. Nick, Nate, and Scott head to the Gulf of Mexico and witness the BP oil spill. '''Maine: '''Maine is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Maryland: '''Maryland is only shown on screen very briefly in This Land 2, where characters are forced to get to Ohio via Pennsylvania or West Virginia. '''Massachusetts: '''Massachusetts is not shown in any race movie thus far. I really need to make a New England leg. '''Michigan: '''Michigan is not shown in any race movie thus far, but I feel a lot of Detroit jokes if one ever happens. '''Minnesota: '''In This Land 2, characters are unimpressed by the Mall of America in Bloomington, before headng north to the woods surrounding Lake Superior, and spending the majority of a leg there. '''Mississippi: '''Mississippi is not shown in any race movie thus far. Plus they just lost their Water Baseball team. '''Missouri: '''Only St. Louis is shown in This Land, with the downtown and the arch being the focal points. '''Montana: '''Contestants travel through Montana during the final leg of This Land 2, during which they traverse its expansive plains, an exaggeratedly small version of Helena, and go over the mountains. '''Nebraska: '''Nebraska is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Nevada: '''Las Vegas is briefly shown in This Land. In This Nation, characters travel through the Mojave Desert, and spend considerable time in Las Vegas, including passing by the famous sign. Three contestants take a shortcut through Area 51. '''New Hampshire: '''New Hampshire is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''New Jersey: '''Technically, characters would travel through New Jersey in This Nation during the changing season sequence, but it is not referred to. '''New Mexico: '''The N.N. Express from Las Vegas to El Paso in This Nation would have to pass through New Mexico, but it is not shown on screen. '''New York: '''New York City is the starting line for This Land, although they do not spend much time there other than shopping. In This Nation, the contestants visit New York City at Christmastime, visiting the tree at Rockefeller Center, as well as attending a Christmas party at Charley Duh's vacation home on Long Island. '''North Carolina: '''In the final leg of This Nation, the characters meet Charley Duh in Charlotte and inform him that they are going on strike. They later end the strike, and rejoin the race on a beach in the Outer Banks. '''North Dakota: '''North Dakota is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Ohio: '''As it is the home of Pavilion, Ohio is shown extensively in race movies. In This Land, characters travel the Ohio Turnpike, and end up in the semi-suburb of Chesterland, where they play Radia Ball. They also visit the Old Brooklyn neighborhood of Cleveland, completing tasks relating to many of the businesses there. The entire movie of This Tri-County Area takes place in Ohio, beginning and ending in downtown Cleveland, while spending most of the time in the east and southside suburbs. The race mostly takes contestants to many restaurants and/or venues in greater Cleveland, ending at Tower City. In This Land 2, the race returns to Chesterland, where the contestants must compete in a track meet. They then go on to Cleveland, going back to Old Brooklyn, and ending at University Circle. The movie also mocks the boring drive from Cleveland to Chicago. Finally, This Nation also has two legs in Ohio. First, the characters return to the same businesses in both Brooklyn and Old Brooklyn, before going to the lakeside suburb of Euclid, and ending at the Port of Cleveland for the Tall Ships Festival. Contestants then headed south, through the Appalachian foothills to the college town of Athens, where they go to campus and to bars. '''Oklahoma: '''Oklahoma is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Oregon: '''Neither is Oregon '''Pennsylvania: '''Characters travel through the Alleghenies to Pittsburgh during the first leg of This Land. They also return to Pennsylvania during This Land 2, as one option to get from Washington, DC to Ohio. Finally, in This Nation, contestants walk across the state from Athens to New York, while the season changes from summer to fall to winter. '''Rhode Island: '''Like I said, I need to make a New England leg. Rhode Island is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''South Carolina: '''In This Land 2, characters meet up at Charleston Airport to fly to Washington, DC. It is assumed that Edna passes through South Carolina between the Outer Banks and Gainesville, but it is not shown on screen. '''South Dakota: '''In This Land 2, contestants cross the praries and badlands of South Dakota before ending up in the Black Hills region. They go through Keystone and to Mt. Rushmore before finishing the leg in Jewel Cave, one of the darkest in the world. '''Tennessee: '''Tennessee is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Texas: '''In This Nation, characters arrive by train in El Paso before having to cross the border to run an "errand" for Charley Duh. Brad rides a bull at an El Paso dude ranch. The racers inexplicibly end up in San Antonio, where they run along the downtown River Walk to the finish line. '''Utah: '''Utah is very briefly shown in This Nation, when the train the characters are on travels through Monument Valley. It is assumed that contestants must travel through Utah in This Land, but it is not shown on screen. '''Vermont: '''Vermont is not shown in any race movie thus far. '''Virginia: '''The contestants visit the area near the Pentagon in This Land 2, which is technically in Arlington, Virginia. It is assumed that they travel through Virginia in This Nation between Washington and Charlotte, but it is not shown on screen '''Washington: '''Seattle is the final destination city of This Land 2, where they pass many Starbucks and hipsters before having to ascend the Space Needle. Prior to this, Brad, Mark, and Amanda P. get lost in the Hoh Rainforest. '''West Virginia: '''In This Land 2, West Virginia is shown on screen from across a river, but no contestant actually travels into it. In This Nation, logic would state that contestants would travel through it while walking from Athens to New York City, but it is not specifically shown. '''Wisconsin: '''Wisconsin is very briefly shown in This Land 2 while characters are traveling from Chicago to Minnesota. '''Wyoming: '''An entire leg in This Land takes place in Yellowstone National Park, including the area near Old Faithful. Devils Tower is shown in the final leg of This Land 2, on the way from South Dakota to Seattle.